


One Half of a Dodgy Double Act

by Draycevixen



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second story I ever wrote for <i>Life on Mars</i>, in December, 2007.</p><p>My attempt at fleshing out one of the background characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Half of a Dodgy Double Act

.

 

“Stay with me.”

“I wasn’t planning on leaving right now. He’s always late and I thought we might have another go at…”

“No, you daft thing. I didn’t mean ‘stay’ like that. I meant come here.”

“Thought I already had. More’n once. That thing you do with your tongue…”

“For Christssake, he’s really rubbed off on you hasn’t he?”

“Well yeah, a couple of times when he’s been—”

“Stop! Please! I don’t need to be in bed with one half of a dodgy double act.”

“The better half.”

“You’ll get no argument there. Leave him. I’m asking you to move in here with me.”

“I’m not sure I can do that to him.”

“Why not? He doesn’t care and you know it.”

“Because I care… _cared_ for him.”

“I love you. Move in with me. It’s high time for a fresh start.”

But what’d your neighbours think?”

“They’ll think we’re splitting expenses. Neither one of us makes sod all. They’ll think that a friend took you in to help you out. They’ll think you just had to get away from the bastard. Everyone ‘round here knows what a bastard… Where’re you going?”

“I’ll not lie here listening to you insult him. I’ve told you before.”

“But he is a right bastard. I’ve heard you say it yourself.”

“That’s different. He’s my bastard. _Was_ my bastard, before I got smart and realized that the only thing he’s ever really loved is Manchester. How do you compete with a bloody city?

“Only Manchester? You know he’s very hands on with—”

“Don’t start with that again. You’re wrong. _Dead wrong_. We both owe him that much respect. Really, he’s a good ‘un at that. He’s not all ‘bump and go’ you know.”

“I’m sorry to have upset you.”

“I love… _loved him_. It don’t change overnight.”

“And now you love me. Leave him.”

“Wouldn’t it make trouble for you down the station?”

“No. Once he knows where you went, he’ll assume the same as me neighbours will. You know his pride wouldn’t let him think anything else. He could never believe you’d leave him for me.”

“You’re right of course. Unless someone draws a picture for him and who’d be stupid enough to do that? He’d kill him with his bare hands, poor bastard. Right then, I’ll do it. I’ll go home and pack this evening.”

“I wonder how long it’ll be before he notices you’re missing?”

“That’s flattering I must say.”

“I didn’t mean—”

“S’alright. I know what you meant. I’ll leave him a ‘Dear Gene’ note asking for the divorce. He’ll find it eventually. Sooner or later he always comes home for his dinner and a clean pair of Y-fronts.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Phyllis.”

 

.


End file.
